


Blank Canvas

by ughlorah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughlorah/pseuds/ughlorah
Summary: "Oh god, Eddie I've lived in this black and white world and it's so boring, but god... how do I even explain this? Eds-"(don't call me that)"-I look at you and... you paint that world. You've changed the way I see things, and it's something I've never known, and I love it."(he loves it)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it's so short, this is my first fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally /sees/ Richie for the first time, and he can't stop watching.

 

It all started the summer of ‘92 after junior year, and before senior. Eddie Kaspbrak had been going to school with Richie Tozier for as long as he can remember, but it wasn’t until that summer that he had  _ really _ seen him. 

 

Eddie was with his group of friends-often referred to as “The Losers’ Club”-in the park beside the baseball field in Derry. It was a nice warm day, and everyone decided to meet up and hang outside. His friend Stan was laying his head in his other friend Bill’s lap, while another friend-Mike-played with Stan’s hair while sitting next to Bill. Eddie’s other friends Beverly and Ben had been sitting across from them, as well as having their hands intertwined between them.

 

It wasn’t long after all the Losers had settled down in a patch of grass under some trees that Eddie noticed a tall lanky boy with dark hair had seated himself on a nearby bench. He wasn’t more than twenty feet away.

 

It was Richie Tozier. He wore black jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was curly and would probably be pretty long if you straightened it. He had his trademark coke bottle glasses on, and his whole figure appeared to be messy in general, but oh god Eddie could not stop watching him.

 

Richie had brought his guitar which was now propped up on one of his legs as he lightly strummed a familiar song that Eddie couldn’t quite remember the name of. Eddie realized he didn’t really know anything about Richie. He knew that the boy had a tendency to run his mouth too much, which resulted in him being called-

 

(trashmouth)

 

-out for it more often than not. Of course, he had the glasses that enlarged his eyes that almost completely filled the glass. They were big and brown and doe-like, and God, when Eddie started to think about those eyes he couldn’t stop. Eddie had heard things about Richie being-

 

(bi and ready 2 die)

 

-bisexual, and he seemed to wear that badge with honor. Sure enough, he openly dated both boys and girls. 

 

(good news for him.)

 

Eddie continued to watch the tall boy ahead of him. His group of friends had continued their conversations unbothered by Richie’s nearby presence. Eddie noticed that with Richie hanging his head low over his guitar, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Eddie’s gazing was interrupted by a voice barking up behind him.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Eddie turned to see Stan with a tick grin plastered on his face. The others began to laugh. Eddie’s face heated up, and in the attempt to ignore the other Losers, he turned around only to catch Richie’s gaze.

 

The boy was dirty and his hair-

 

(oh god his hair)

 

-was a mess and e verywhere, but that didn’t stop Eddie from getting chills all over his body as their eyes locked. Richie lightly pushed up his glasses, and a shit-eating grin grew on his face. Eddie’s whole body burned and he knew he would appear a bright shade of red.

 

“You doin’ alright there, loverboy?” 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loser's and Richie get closer, and Eddie somehow becomes flustered with everything Richie does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is longer and AGAIN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU @weepies FOR BETA-ING THIE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

It ended up being that Richie knew Eddie was watching the whole time. After Eddie calmed down from the blushing mess he was, Beverly invited Richie to sit with them. When she spoke her idea, Eddie immediately shot her a look screaming "are you kidding me?" Just to his luck, Richie was more than happy to join them, bringing his guitar along too. Of course, he sat right next to Eddie, knees almost touching.

"What can you play on that?" Ben asks shyly. Richie smiles almost instantly.    


“Oh, all kinds of stuff. I was playing some  _ Pink Floyd _ earlier.” He’s smiling so bright and Eddie thinks he might die of how cute the boy in front of him is. 

“Can w-we hear it?” Bill replies after a second. Richie’s grin expands as he begins to nod. He rests his guitar on his leg and strums lightly. His hands gravitating up and down at the base of the acoustic while his left hand changes position on the fretboard. Eddie is mesmerized and caught in a trance one again by Richie’s actions. 

The group of losers sit and watch quietly. Richie begins to hum along, and soon is singing the words. Everyone else is still silent and watching intently. Eddie is red all over and can’t even think straight. His voice is-

  
(really fucking hot)

 

-raspy and rough but so perfect at the same time. Eddie figures out he is playing  _ Wish You Were Here _ , and now it’s getting hard for Eddie to breathe. Richie looked-

  
(really beautiful)

 

-like he was stuck in a whole other world, lost in the light of music. By the time he finishes playing the song, Eddie has to fumble for his inhaler. He hadn’t realized how intriguing the boy sitting next to him was. He sucks in a puff from his inhaler and his shoulders sink with relief.

“Wow Eds, I didn’t know I could take your breath away like that.” Richie winks under his large glasses, and before he has time to make any comment the other losers are laughing and Eddie’s face is once again covered with a blush.

  
(Damn you, Tozier.)

 

Eddie doesn’t want to make a comeback really; Richie sounded amazing. However, he wasn’t going to let him just mess with him like that. Eddie’s afraid he will overstep some boundaries and might even hurt Richie’s feelings since he hardly knows him, but he makes a comment anyways.

“Oh, shut up. You just sounded so terrible I thought I was hearing the sound of death.” Eddie rolls his eyes as he talks, and to his relief, Richie laughs. He feels almost blessed that Richie didn’t think it was serious, or at least he seemed like it.

“Ah Eds, you thought it was great,” Richie responds, still laughing.

 

(He did.)

 

“Don’t call me that.” Of course, Eddie’s blushing again. He’s hoping everyone will think it’s because of the hot summer air. The losers knew otherwise, considering how fucking gay they knew Eddie was.

“Hey, Richie. We are thinking about going to the quarry tomorrow. You want in?” Bev interrupts the exchange between Eddie and Richie. It seemed like they had forgotten about the others for a moment or two. As soon as Eddie realizes what Beverly said, he instantly becomes anxious again. 

“Sure. I’d love to.” He smiles towards Bev but then turns to Eddie and winks. 

 

(God, this was going to be a long day.)

* * *

It was even hotter than yesterday, and slowly one by one each of the losers arrive at their usual spot at the quarry. All but Richie had gotten there. They set their bikes down and sat down while they waited for their guest.

  
“Okay, Eddie. Real talk, how hard did you fall for Richie yesterday?” Stan asks. Everyone’s heads turn with curiosity.

  
“Oh my god,  _ no _ .  _ No _ ! You’ve got to be joking me. Did no one else see how annoying that son of a bitch was? He kept calling me  _ Eds _ . Who calls me that?” Eddie was almost yelling. Of course, he would only be so defensive if it was true that he really had a small crush growing towards Richie.

“Me, duh!” A thick raspy voice shouts behind the losers. They all turn to see the tall lanky boy with a mop of black curls on his head. Eddie can almost hear Stan roll his eyes into the back of his head. They hadn’t hung out with Richie for more than a full day yesterday, but they were already close as a group. Eddie knew that Richie and Stan would have a lot of sassy banter in the matter of their friendship. 

Richie came round the corner of the trees and bushes and set his own bike down next to the others. “So, what do you guys do here?” Richie asks.

  
“We usually strip here and jump off this cliff and swim for a while,” Beverly answers. “C’mon.” She motions for him to come over closer, and she pulls off her dress. Everyone else slowly begins to remove their clothes.

  
“Wow! Do I get to see all six of you naked? My lucky day.” Richie smirks and sits down to take his shoes off. 

  
“God, Richie. No! We’re just going to wear our underwear.” Eddie states back. He reluctantly pulls his shirt and shorts off, not too thrilled about being exposed in front of someone-

 

(so utterly gorgeous)

 

-he hasn’t known that long. After his clothes are off, he turns to see that everyone else had theirs too. Including Richie. Eddie’s eyes drift over to his body, and before they can linger any longer, he realizes that Richie’s eyes were already glued to Eddie’s body. 

“ _ You doin’ alright there, loverboy? _ ” Eddie speaks, mocking Richie from yesterday. His eyes shoot up to meet Eddie’s, and this time, it’s Richie’s turn to be a blushing mess. The red tint is so deep on Richie that it climbs down his neck and onto his back. Suddenly feeling brave, Eddie winks at Richie. Soon Richie’s whole body is a little red. He soon stands up from his spot and walks over to everyone else.

For a moment he stops behind Eddie and leans toward his ear, his lips grazing the other’s earlobe. Eddie can feel the chills running over every surface of Eddie. 

  
(God what this boy does to him.)

 

“Didn’t know you had so much confidence in you, Eddie. I’ll have to remember that next time.” Richie’s whisper only sends more shivers down Eddie’s spine. Oh, how it was going to be such a long day.

“A-alright. W-who’s first?” Bill asks. 

“I’ll go, Billiam.” Richie smiles and skips to the edge of the cliff.

“Okay, you might be able to call Eddie whatever you want and not listen to him saying to stop, but you can never call me that again.” You might think Bill was joking, but you better believe he wasn’t, even if it was in a joking tone.

“Alright, Bill. Whatever you say.” Richie laughs and  _ salutes _ him. Eddie can’t even believe he did that. He scoffs at the boys, and Bill turns with a smile plastered on his face. Eddie was more than relieved to see he found it funny. 

 

“Later boys, and girl,” Richie says before taking off and jumping off the cliff.


End file.
